Submission
by levi-nii-san
Summary: Eren scowled. He would rather get eaten by a fat, ugly four meter class titan than have the entire 104th trainee squad know what was going on in his mind, and in his pants. [EreMika]
1. Chapter 1

_100 Prompts: Submission_

 _EreMika_

 _Does anyone actually read author's notes in the beginning/end? Leave reviews! I love feedback!_

* * *

Eren cursed a thousand times under his breath. Mikasa pushed him into submission for the third time this training session. She bent his arm over his head and rested her entire weight onto him, looking him dead in the eyes. She used every inch of her body from her head to her hips (or so, Eren claimed) to restrict any movement.

"Yield." she commanded. Her soft, yet husky voice sent chills down his spine as her hair tickled his face. Her face was merely centimeters from his, and her eyes were cold. She almost seemed bored with their little skirmish. But that was another story.

His eyes shifted to Armin, who's sympathetic countenance told Eren to just give up before he embarrassed himself even more. He looked at Levi who was seemingly indifferent and unsurprised that Jaeger was taken down by the top student from their group yet again. Jean had a disgusted look on his face, and he looked just about ready to jump in there and pull the girl off. To the right, Connie and Sasha were laughing at Eren's clearly distressed state. Really, he looked so anxious.

He wondered when she got this strong.

He always took pride in being the strong one to protect her. He would carry her across rivers to keep that pretty dress of hers dry and clean. He opened cans and bottles for her when she would help his mother cook. He gave her piggy back rides around town when the family would go out. Then, slowly, she became notably stronger than the average girl. She always brought home more wood than he did (much to his mother's delight). Those town bullies made sure to let the entire Shiganshina know Mikasa Ackerman was a beast inside a little girls' body. He wondered when she built the strength to take him down like this.

He wondered when she got this talented.

She always watched him go about doing chores for his mother. She would marvel with great interest about the things he could do that she couldn't. He always seemed to know what he was doing, and she would enjoy just watching him explore their small world. He wondered when she learned how to take an opponent down as easily as this.

He wondered when puberty decided to attack her next.

Last time Eren checked, Mikasa was that small, fragile girl he had rescued. Her long hair concealed some of her face. The dress and scarf she wore always kept her tiny body warm. He wondered when she grew these curves he could so easily feel through their clothing, and the firm layer of muscle that challenged his.

"Eren," her eyebrows met. His focused returned to the girl on top of him. She looked so determined, so focused. He wondered briefly if she was this dominant in bed.

He cursed again, audibly this time, as he felt a familiar throbbing sensation down past his abdomen.

He tried shifting his pelvis to the side, in fear of her finding out. He scowled. He would rather get eaten by a fat, ugly four meter class titan than have the entire 104th trainee squad know what was going on in his mind, and in his pants.

She scowled at his stubbornness.

Why couldn't he just submit?

"Eren." she scolded again sharply and swung her leg over him to hold him down.

"Mikasa, don't-"

As soon as she sat herself down and applied pressure with her hips her eyes widened and her face flushed red.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So this is very much overdue, but I honestly had been meaning to write a sequel-like thing to "submission" that I had written so long ago haha. I hope you horn dogs get your closure (I know I did lol)._

 _Leave a review! Love me._

* * *

In an instant, his eyebrows met and his teeth gritted. He shoved her off to the side and stood up hastily, too fast for Mikasa to react. Eren dusted himself off, eyes focused on the ground as he felt his cheeks get warmer by the second. He muttered a few curses under his breath as his feet began to take him back towards the barracks without permission.

"Jaeger, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Levi snapped. The boy ignored his captain's protests and crude threats, and continued walking towards the building.

Mikasa remained on the floor, not quite sure what just happened. She watched him storm off angrily, afraid to assume she knew exactly why he had lost his composure. Once Eren was out of sight, everyone's eyes turned to her, and she looked up at them, just as confused.

The young soldier cleared her throat and picked herself up off the floor gracefully, brushing the dirt off of her uniform. She kept her head down, her mouth tucked into her scarf. Her whole body felt warm, especially at her ears. She felt an unfamiliar tingling around her lower half, that shot up through her whole body at the thought of him underneath her.

She remembered his eyes boring intensely into hers as he wriggled from beneath her. Her ears only felt warmer at the thought.

The flustered girl shook her head, in hopes that the dirty thoughts would go away. The thought of him laying under her, arms pinned down, had crossed her mind once or twice before. Granted, they'd be under different circumstances, but she never actually anticipated that it would make her feel like _that_.

She briefly wondered why he had stormed off so angrily though. Was the thought of her in that way really that repulsive?

As Levi dismissed the soldiers for the day, he didn't forget to approach Mikasa, poker faced, and told her, "Tell your boyfriend to keep it in his pants during training."

Mikasa choked on her spit in response.

For the rest of the day, Eren's mind was plagued with images of his best friend in ways he had never imagined before. Mikasa's soft skin, her hot breath, the way her entire body was pressed up against his. Whenever he would close his eyes, he would just see her on top of him, her face so close to his.

He groaned as his pants began to feel a little tight again, unable to shove the thoughts out of his head.

So, of course, the Titan boy's solution was to avoid her for as long as he needed to stop thinking about her in such inappropriate ways. Fortunately, the avoiding her part was easy. But the more he tried to push away the dirty thoughts, the more they came back to hit him in the face like a loaded spring. In addition, the more vivid the images got and the more frequent they came.

It was irritating, how it slowed him down for the rest of the day, as Eren's mind would often wander during the tasks he tried to busy himself with.

He imagined her in the same position, hips straddled across him, arms pinning him down. He clearly pictured her eyes, half-lidded and clouded with lust. He fantasized Mikasa saying his name, breathy like she usually does, as she moves her hips against him.

"Fucking hell," Eren swears, unconcerned with who heard him grumbling to himself in the hallway.

Later at dinner, the atmosphere was full of tension. His fellow soldiers watched as he flinched when Mikasa sat beside him.

"Hey," she greeted quietly. He refused to make eye contact, for he was afraid that engaging in such an intimate act would just elicit those thoughts again.

"Mikasa," he returned the greeting, accepting that there was no way out of this one. If he just got up and left, it would raise suspicion and also probably make her feel like shit. Both of those things did not seem appealing at all.

In theory, dinner could have gone just fine, if she didn't reach across the table to hand Armin the salt, brushing her whole left side against him. Shortly after that, they had both reached for napkins at the same time. Her hand brushed his lightly, enough to send tingles up his arm. He withdrew his hand quickly and muttered a clumsy apology.

If that wasn't bad enough, as soon as Connie sat down to join the group, he decided to berate Eren for his display of weakness earlier today with a crass, "Oi, Eren, how's your ass feeling after getting kicked by Mikasa again?"

Eren growled under his breath at being reminded that everyone knew of the incident, as if it wasn't already plaguing his mind. Armin was studying his best friend, looking for a way to comfort him.

"It's not that bad, Eren," the third musketeer tried, "it was just a dumb sparring match."

When the person in question just nodded lamely, Armin turned to the third member of their trio. Normally she would be trying to comfort Eren as well, but for some reason she remained quiet. And was she…blushing?

"I guess we know who wears the pants," Sasha laughed, reaching up to give Connie a high-five with an obnoxious snigger.

At her comment, the last thread that was holding Eren's sanity together snapped. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her outside.

"Oi, Jaeger, we were just joking…" they call out as they watch him leave with her.

His steps were quick, taking a few turns around some corridors. She fell behind a few steps as the angry titan shifter dragged her along, and when he finally stopped abruptly, Mikasa almost ran into him. He turned around and stepped dangerously close to her. She swallowed hard; she had never quite seen him this aggressive with her.

"You think it's funny?" he growls. "You laughing like everyone else?"

She wonders for a moment if he's referring to the fact that she did in fact hand him his ass today at training in front of all their friends, or the other unfortunate event that transpired shortly after. Then she remembered how he had never thrown a fit like this before just from losing to her in a sparring match, so it must be the other thing.

The young soldier cleared her throat, and when she met his piercing gaze, Eren's deepest fears from today came true: he was instantly lost in the sea of emotions that her eyes held, and suddenly his mind was off, yet again, imagining her in the most lewd, titillating ways.

"No, Eren." She states firmly, trying to keep her cool. "I wasn't laughing."

Eren took few steps towards her, and she realizes she was backed into a wall. He planted his hands on either side of her, as he felt the familiar sensation in his lower half again at the sight of her trapped between his firm body and the wall.

"Do you have any idea…" he trailed off, her scent making his mind go wild as he pressed closer. "You've been on my mind all _damn_ day, Mikasa."

"Eren…" she managed to murmer, hot and breathy, driving him closer and closer to madness.

His hands closed into fists against the wall and he broke eye contact to bury his head into her neck, feeling her tense up immensely.

"Why don't you push me away?" He asks into her ear as he realizes he might have been overstepping hundreds of lines and boundaries at this point.

Instead , she gently snakes her hand around to the back of his neck, presses her hips against his own (oh, and she feels it _again_ ) and tells him, "I know why you were upset this morning."

Eren's eyes snapped back up to hers as his cheeks grew warm. "Are you serious?"

She swallowed a laugh. "Yeah."

This time it was her turn to yield. With a snarl, he closed the distance and kissed her with both passion and gentleness, speaking volumes of his embarrassment and his burning desire to be with her. Mikasa whimpered softly at his force and when she submits to him and circles her arms around his neck, he loses it.


End file.
